Right in Front of You
by Kate Roberts
Summary: A SMAC fic I wrote a year ago, re-posting to this account...rated M for SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**This was my first Stella/Mac fic :) I had originally posted it on a joint account but I decided to re-post it here as I am planning to write a sequel. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**It's quite smutty, just a warning.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to CBS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mac was working late again, he hated when reports wouldn't stop coming in. He sighed as he looked at the time. His team would be finishing their shifts and heading home soon. He leaned to the side to look out his glass door. He smiled when he saw Stella talking to Lindsey. He had fallen for her from the first day they had met but he had never dared to ask her out or to tell her how he felt. In his mind, he referred to her as his Greek goddess. He couldn't help but think of how gorgeous Stella looked, she must have had a date that night. She had on a red dress. The front didn't plunge much, just enough to tease Mac with a little cleavage. It ended just before the knee and clung to her waist. He stood up, walked to the door and watched as Stella chatted with Lindsay. From his office, he could hear them talking.<p>

"You look good! Where are you going?" Lindsey asked.

"I have date." Stella replied with a smile, slightly shaking her head, making her curly locks shake.

"Oh! That's good." Lindsay grinned. "Can you just take a quick look at this first?" she asked uncomfortable. Mac's heart skipped a beat as he watched Stella lean forward to look into the microscope. Her dress tightened around her perfectly round ass and he felt his body react to the sight of her. He returned to his desk, sat down and closed his eyes. In his mind, he pictured Stella naked standing in front of him. He could see the tanned skin and the strong Greek features. He could see her small, soft shoulders, her round breasts, her small waist and one of his favourite things about her, her round hips. The thing Mac loved the most about Stella was the curve of the small of her back finished off by her round butt. He felt himself growing hard in the pants.

"Hmmm, my Greek goddess." He whispered to himself.

"Mac?" He heard Stella's soft voice giggle. The man's eyes shot open as he looked up at the brunette smiling at him. Her shoulders were softly shaken by giggles.

"Stella! How long have you been there?" He asked, trying to cover up his tracks.

"Long enough," She said.

"So, you think I'm a goddess, hmm?" She asked with a velvet covered voice as she walked to the door. Mac smiled and felt his hopes go up as she locked the door and closed the blinds. She turned to look at him and he saw the lust in her eyes. He stood up and stood beside his desk as Stella walked up to him. She placed her lips gently against his, before pressing her body against him. Mac wrapped his arms around her small waist; he brought his hands down to her ass and slowly ran them over it. He then brought them up and entangled his fingers in the bronze curls. Stella felt the bump in Mac's pants against her body and moaned.

"Take me." She whispered.

"What?" Mac asked looking into her green eyes.

"Fuck me." She repeated before pressing her lips against his. Mac could have tried to resist, but the lust and desire took over. Their kiss got more aggressive as he pushed her against his desk. He slid his hands down Stella's side and grabbed the bottom of her dress to pull it over her head, exposing her black bra and thong.

"God, you're gorgeous." Mac said as he looked at Stella. He pulled her against him again, kissing her passionately as she undid his shirt's buttons. When she threw the blue shirt open, Stella lowered her kisses to his neck as her hands played with his belt.

"Stella." Mac groaned as his pants fell to the floor. The brunette slid a hand in his boxers and wrapped a warm hand around his member.

"Oh, god." He moaned as she began moving her hand up and down his hardened shaft. Stella moved her kisses to his lips again. Her tongue slid into his mouth, making him moan. He brought his hands up her back and undid the black bra's clasp. Mac squeezed Stella so her naked breasts were pressed up against his chest. He moaned of complaint as her warm fingers released his shaft. Stella broke the kiss and looked at him with lustful, hungry eyes. She pulled down on his boxers, half way kneeling in front of him. As much as Mac would have enjoyed the feeling of Stella's lips around his erection, he just wanted to be inside her. Mac pulled Stella up by her arms and pressed his lips against hers again. He wrapped his fingers in her thong straps and pulled it down to her knees, where it slid to her ankles and Stella kicked it off. Mac knew he couldn't resist her for much longer. As their lips kissed fiercely, he placed both hands on her hips and turned her around. Her ran a hand down her back, over her butt and then up again. Stella gasped as Mac pushed her forward over the desk. He used one of his feet to push her legs far apart.

"Arch your back." He ordered her. Mac gasped as Stella obeyed him. He placed both hands on her hips and slowly entered her. Stella inhaled sharply; she had wanted this for the longest time.

"Oh, God Mac!" she moaned as he began thrusting slowly inside her. Mac smiled as Stella grabbed the side of the desk, while she began moaning and gasping.

"Harder, Mac, harder." Stella moaned a few minutes later.

"Not…yet." Mac said as he kept the rhythm. To his surprise, Stella began pushing her hips backwards to meet his thrusts.

"Damn Stella." Mac moaned. The brunette's moans got slightly lower and her wall closed in on Mac's dick. He sped up his movements and a small moan escaped her lips as her body trembled. Mac felt the juices cascade down his member.

"Oh, Stel," he moaned. She'd had her pleasure, now it was his turn. He placed his hands on her stomach and began thrusting harder and harder, almost pounding into Stella. Mac began moaning as Stella began yelling as her hands tightened on the desks edges, for the second time that night, her walls closed in on Mac's shaft.

"Oh, God, Stella." Mac groaned as a loud gasp escaped Stella's lips. Again, her body's warm nectar showered his cock. Mac felt his end was near; he solidly gripped Stella's hips and sped up his thrusts. He pushed his dick into Stella as hard and as deep as he could and with his last thrust, he released his seed inside of her. Stella's upper body collapsed on the desk as she panted heavily. Never had she experienced such a ride. With each breath, her butt would slightly move underneath Mac's hands. Behind her, Stella could hear Mac panting as well. She lightly moaned as he slid out of her. Mac bent over to place a kiss on Stella's tail bone, then on the small of her back and finally her shoulder blades. He placed both hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Stella lay on his desk, stark naked, still breathing heavily with her lips slightly parted. He watched as the breasts went up and down, up and down with her breathing.

"My God! You were amazing." She panted. Mac climbed on the desk to lie beside her. She rolled on top of him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You really are a goddess." He whispered. Stella laughed and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Mac wrapped a few curls around his fingers, he loved Stella's hair.

"Oh, my God! My date!" She gasped after a few minutes of silence. She rolled off the desk and started dressing in a hurry.

"Where…" Mac began.

"I'm sorry, Mac! I have a date, this was great, but I really have to go." Stella said as she struggled to put her dress on. "Can you help me please?" She asked walking up to him. Mac pulled down on the dress as disappointment went through him.

"This was great, really," Stella smiled. "Have, um, have a nice evening." She added before walking to the door.

"You might want to dress before I…" She said with a hand on the handle. Mac nodded and started dressing.

"Have a good night." Mac managed to say as Stella walked out. He sat back on his chair and looked down at his desk. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He also couldn't believe that Stella had just left him. He picked up a report and began working on it again, to try and change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you liked :)<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was one a.m. when Mac glanced at the clock again. He sighed and realised he wouldn't get through the night without a cup of coffee. His mind was still on Stella; the gorgeous curve of her back, her moans and the feeling he had gotten the minute they became one. He also couldn't believe she had left him for her date. He watched as the coffee cup slowly filled up and then took it back with him to his office. When he stepped in, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the small room was plunged into darkness. He closed the door and locked it so he wouldn't be bothered while he worked. He walked to his chair and sat down, ready to work. As he stretched a hand to turn his desk lamp on he heard someone to his right say:<p>

"Hey." He turned to look at the couch he had in his office. The first thing he noticed, in the dim light of the room, was the red dress on the floor, followed by a black bra, a black thong and finally a pair of feet in red high heels. He lifted his eyes and saw his Greek goddess sitting on his couch, the way he loved her, naked.

"Stella!" he said, "I thought you had a date." He added. She got up and walked to him. He groaned a little as she placed both her hands in his hair, pulling his face to her chest.

"I cancelled." She said, "I missed you already." She whispered. She pulled his head up so their eyes would lock. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips at the same time as Mac wrapped his arms around her waist. Stella slid her legs to each side of Mac and sat on his lap. As they kissed, she unbuttoned his shirt again, slowly running her hands on his chest. Mac took his shirt off and threw it with Stella's dress. He groaned as Stella's kiss got more aggressive, she forced him to lean his head back as they kissed. Her bronze curls fell around her face and gently brushed Mac's cheeks. He slid his hands over Stella's hips and rested them on her thighs. She gently moaned through their kiss as he slid them lower between her legs. He ran a finger over her clit as she leaned her head back and moaned. Finally, he slid his finger down and placed two fingers inside the brunette. Stella gasped as Mac began curling his fingers inside her.

"Oh, wow." She moaned as she began moving her hips with his fingers. Mac watched as Stella's middle flexed so she could move her hips, not only did he get to watch that, but Stella's breasts also moved with body. Mac leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Stella's left nipple and sucked on it, gently flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple.

"Oh, yes, Mac, oh…oh, God!" Stella moaned as the ripples of pleasure began shaking her body. Stella placed both hands on his shoulders to brace herself and began moving her hips faster as Mac's fingers roughened their touch. Mac watched in amazement as Stella's eyes closed and her lips parted, letting out a gentle moan. Her muscles closed around his fingers and her gasps were dryer and slightly faster. To help Stella achieve maximum pleasure, Mac used his thumb to rub her engorged clit. Finally, Stella's head flew back as her walls trapped Mac's fingers inside. The warm juices produced by Stella's body cascaded down Mac's fingers as the brunette seemed to relax. Stella leaned forward and rested her head on Mac's shoulder as she whispered:

"I love you, Mac Taylor." Mac slid her fingers out of Stella to a mild groan on complaint from the woman. Desperate to taste the woman he loved, Mac slid his tongue over his fingers as Stella gently kissed his neck.

"I'm not done." He said. Stella looked up at him with wide eyes. Mac placed both his hands on Stella's hips and forced her to stand. She got off of him and watched as he quickly stripped of his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened cock.

"C'mere." He said picking Stella in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips as she placed her on the soft carpet he had on the floor. Mac didn't have to push Stella's legs open, as soon as the brunette's body touched the ground, she lift her knees and spread her legs open, ready for Mac. He crawled between her legs and lowered himself to place his lips against hers. Stella moaned as Mac teased her by running his dick over her clit.

"I need you, Mac, please." Stella said. She didn't have the time to finish her sentence that Mac plunged his member deep into her. As he had earlier, he began by thrusting slowly in and out of Stella, but the brunette did not let him have his way. She placed both her hands on his ass and used them to push him harder with every thrust.

"Come on Mac, harder." Stella moaned. Not wanting to displease his lady, Mac started pounding into Stella, causing her moans and gasps to get louder. Needing to feel more of her man, Stella lifted her legs and linked her ankles around Mac's middle. The two began moaning in unison as they felt their ends approached. Stella's walls clamped Mac's cock as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Harder, harder, harder." She moaned with every thrust. Mac used all the strength he had in his body to obey, as Stella seemed to be going into ecstasy. Her moans became small screams as Mac pounded into her harder. For the second time that night, Mac felt the sweet produce of Stella's body envelop his erection. He kept pounding into her and moaned as he emptied his seed into her. Mac's arms gave up on him and he collapsed on Stella. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, with her legs still around him.

"You're fantastic, oh God! I love you." She whispered into his ear as she gently rubbed his back. Mac lifted his head and kissed her on the lips. He used his hands to untangle her legs from around him and stood up.

"No." Stella whined as he slid out of her. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers. She watched as Mac slid back into his boxers. He looked at her, sitting on the floor.

"You didn't take your shoes off." He pointed out with a grin.

"Nope, I love my shoes." Stella said looking at her red high heels. He smiled and sat beside her.

"Did you really cancel your date for me?" He asked, seriously.

"Of course I did." She said. He wrapped her arms around her and lay down, bringing her with him.

"You are a perfect goddess." He said.

"Which one am I?" Stella asked as she drew small circles around his nipple.

"Aphrodite." He replied with a smile. Stella smiled as Mac referred to her as the goddess of Love. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Slowly, her eye lids began drooping as sleep over came her, she lay still until she couldn't fight sleep anymore and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella awoke with a deep breath as the sun shone over her face. Her eye lashes fluttered, as the bright rays caressed her face. She moaned and opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings. This room looked unfamiliar. As she lifted her head and saw that she wasn't alone. She looked as Mac Taylor slept underneath her. Stella ran a hand up his chest and kissed it. He groaned and opened his eyes as well.<p>

"Hey." He whispered as he saw her.

"Hi." She smiled. He tightened his arms around her.

"You're naked." He said. Stella nodded with a smile. "What time is it?" He said suddenly sitting up. Stella's eyes saw the clock and they both realised their shift had begun thirty minutes ago.

"Oh, no." Stella said. "Mac, I don't have any other clothes but this dress." She added looking at him. Mac grinned as he began putting on a fresh shirt that he picked from his desk.

"You're gonna have to do a walk of shame." He grinned at her. She scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm kidding." Mac said wrapping his arms around her. "I happen to know you have a change of clothes in your locker, I'll go get it." He said. Stella smiled as Mac walked out of his office; she couldn't believe they had spent the night together, how long she had wanted to do it, but had never had the guts to ask him out. She picked up the red dress and folded it nicely and slid on her bra. As she looked around for her thong, she couldn't find it. After a few minutes of searching, she decided it was under the couch and she could spend the day commando. She sat on Mac's couch as she waited for him to return. Stella took her shoes off and realised that sleeping in high heels was a bad idea. Mac walked in just as she lifted a feet to rub it.

"Well, hi." He smiled.

"Sleeping in heels…very bad idea." Stella smiled at him.

"Here you go." He said handing her a pair of jeans and white t-shirt.

"Mac! I can't wear a white shirt with a black bra." She pointed out. Mac shrugged with a grin. Stella sighed and stood up. Mac's eyes went straight to her hips as she gently shook them to pull her jeans on.

"Now, you are not taking these off." She smiled as she fastened the button.

"Oh, yeah?" Mac asked as he grabbed the front of her jeans and pulled her to him. Stella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed softly as Mac wrapped his arms around her waist. They had been making out for a few minutes when Mac's phone rang.

"Detective Taylor." He answered. Stella kept her arms around his neck as she listened carefully. "Yes…yes, okay, I'm sending one of my best CSIs." He said before hanging up.

"Murder in the Bronx, it's all yours." He said as he looked at Stella.

"Okay." She whispered as she kissed him. She slid on her white shirt and groaned as her black bra was very apparent.

"I'll see you later." Stella said as she walked out. Mac smiled and got back to work.

Stella returned to the lab with her evidence and immediately went to see Lindsay. They started chatting as Lindsay began her work.

"So, your date must have gone well." Lindsay smiled.

"Why would you say that?" Stella asked.

"You have an after sex glow." Lindsay grinned. Stella didn't reply, she glued her eyes to her work as her cheeks warmed up.

"Oh, my God! You had sex!" Lindsay said, "I was kidding, I didn't think… was it good?" she asked.

"It was fantastic." Stella said as she recalled her time with Mac. She bit her lower lip again as the memories invaded her mind.

"Wow, he must've been great, I've never seen you so happy." Lindsay said. Stella nodded with a smile.

"Well, this will take about an hour to analyse, if you have anything else to do…" Lindsay began.

"Okay, thanks, page me if it ends earlier." Stella said. She stood up and headed for Mac's office. Thinking of him had gotten her hot and she wanted to get some.

"Hi." She said as she knocked on Mac's door.

"Hey, come in." He said. Stella closed the door and walked in. Before Mac could say anything, Stella placed her lips against his.

"I have an hour, more than enough time." Stella said.

"Alright." Mac whispered back as his hands slid underneath her shirt. He pulled the white t-shirt over Stella's head and threw it behind his chair. They continued kissing passionately; Mac's hands were on Stella's ass as the brunette removed her bra and threw it beside her shirt. Just as Stella was moving to sit on Mac's lap, someone knocked on the door.

"Shit." Mac said. Stella smiled at him and slid under the desk. "Come in." Mac said to the person at the door.

"Hey, Mac, sorry to bother you." Stella heard Lindsay's voice say. Stella looked at Mac's waist and started to undo his belt; even though he couldn't do anything didn't mean she had to stay still. As Mac listened to Lindsay talk, he felt Stella taking off his belt. He tried not to react as she pulled open his pants and let free his hardened dick. Mac tried to keep his attention on what Lindsay was saying, but it was turning out to be very difficult as Stella began running her soft hands up and down his shaft. Finally, she took him in her warm mouth. Stella heard Mac's fists come down on the desk as she did so. Stella stopped moving, wondering if Mac wanted her to stop.

"Mac, are you alright?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine, heart burn." He said, "Keep going." He added addressing both women. Lindsay returned to what she was saying as Stella began sucking on his dick. Mac tried his best to keep his breathing normal and to not gasp as Stella's lips and tongue moved on his member.

"Mac, are you sure you're alright?" Lindsay asked worried as she saw the sweat form on his brow.

"I'm fine, just some heartburn." He added as Stella began running the tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis.

"I'll go get you some antacid." Lindsay said standing up.

"No, no, it's alright." Mac said. "So you said that, hmm." He paused as Stella ran her teeth up his shaft.

"Mac, you should really take something if that heartburn's bothering you." Lindsay said worried.

"I'll be fine, Lindsay, what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked. Lindsay's eyes were full of concern. "Lindsay, I'm fine, I just need to lie down, finish what you were saying." He said.

"Okay, well, I'll let you do that then, I can talk to you later, this wasn't all that important." Lindsay said as she walked out.

"Close the door." Mac told her. As soon as the door shut, Mac let out a loud moan. He laced his fingers into Stella's hair and pulled her off.

"God damn, woman, you ever pull something like that again…" He began, but the lust in her eyes shone bright.

"You need to lie down, huh?" She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Mac lay on his back as Stella pulled off his pants and boxers. He smiled as she stood to remove her jeans.

"How long do you think we have before someone else comes in?" Stella grinned as she moved to straddle him. Stella leaned in and kissed his lips, slowly running her tongue over his lips before lowering herself onto his member. Stella sat up and began moving up and down, slightly bouncing off his body. Mac placed both hands on her hips and with everyone of Stella's downwards movements, Mac would push his hips upwards to meet her thrusts. Stella brought both her hands to her hair, letting her breasts move freely. Mac groaned and dug his fingers into Stella's hips as he began thrusting harder.

"Oh, Mac, Yes…yes," Stella began moaning. Before both of them could say anything, the door to his office flew open.

"Mac, I found some…OH! MY GOD!" Lindsay said as she saw the scene. She turned around and closed the door behind her. The two stayed still and kept looking at the door.

"What do we…" Stella began.

"We should explain." Mac said.

"Fine." Stella sighed. She hated being all hot and not being able to do anything about it. Stella slid off Mac and ran to grab her clothes. They hurried to get dressed and Mac sat at his desk.

"Lindsay?" He gently yelled. The door opened a crack and Lindsay walked in.

"Oh, my God! Guys, I am so sorry." She said as her face was a bright red. "I just wanted to drop this off for Mac." She added showing them the bottle of antacid. Mac turned to look at Stella and smiled at Lindsay.

"Thanks." He said. Lindsay's eyes widen.

"You were under the desk, weren't you?" She asked as she saw Stella blush. The brunette nodded quickly.

"Oh, my God!" Lindsay said again as she thought of what the two had been doing while she was present.

"Why don't we go talk about this?"Stella said wrapping her arm around Lindsay's shoulder and walking out of Mac's office. The supervisor smiled and got back to work on his reports, with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It had been about three weeks since Stella and Mac's first meeting and no one knew of their pairing, except Lindsay. Mac was sitting in his office, looking over evidence for a case when Stella burst in. He looked up from his work as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.<p>

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hi." She said quickly as she sat down.

"Can I help you with anything?" Mac asked, noticing that Stella looked slightly distracted.

"Mac, I'm um," Stella began, "I'm late."

* * *

><p><strong>lil cliffhanger for ya'll :)<strong>

**Reviews are love**

**~Kate xo**


	4. Chapter 4

****This chapter is for Andry :D who pressured me to post it ;)****

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mac sat still and looked at Stella.<p>

"You're…you're late, how…um…late?" he asked.

"Three days." She said quickly.

"Stella, three days is nothing." Mac said.

"No, Mac, I have never been late before," She said to him. Mac sat back and took a deep breath.

"Okay, did you take a test?" Mac asked. She shook her head. "Let's do that first and then, well…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He added. Stella nodded.

"I'll get one during my break." Stella smiled at him. Mac nodded. She got up and walked to the door.

"Stella," Mac said, she turned around and looked at him, "Everything's gonna be fine." He added.

* * *

><p>On her break, Stella ran to the nearest pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. She walked back to the lab with a thousand questions in her mind. Did she want a child? Was she even ready to be a mother? Would Mac be happy to be father? Would she be able to raise a child and still be a good CSI? When she got back she ran to the bathroom and realised she wouldn't need the test, 'Mother Nature' had arrived. She sighed and placed the unopened test back in her purse. Stella was in the locker rooms, putting her things away when Mac walked in.<p>

"Did you…" He asked her.

"Didn't have to," She said, "I got my period." She added with a small smile. She sighed and looked ahead. Mac sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Stella…" Mac said. Stella sighed as she stared at the wall. "Stella, did you want to be pregnant?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No…at least I don't think so." She answered. "I had never thought about it until I realised it might happen."

"Stel, it's okay if you wanted to be pregnant." Mac said taking her face in his hands.

"It's not that I wanted to be pregnant, Mac, it's that I had never thought about it and all of a sudden, I was planning my life, I was going to be a mom, I just…" she said. Mac pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's going to happen Stella, just give it time." Mac said as she gently rubbed her back. Stella smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks Mac." She smiled. Stella kissed his cheek before she stood up.

"I better get back to my case." She sighed as she closed her locker door. Mac sat in silence on the bench and watched Stella walk out of the room. Like her, he had never thought of having a child but when she had told him she was late, he had actually hoped she was pregnant. Mac smiled at the thought of a little curly haired child running around his house. He could be happy with Stella, he did love her.

* * *

><p>Mac let a couple weeks pass before he made another pass at Stella. She was sitting at a desk, looking over some photos when he slowly approached her. Her brown curly hair was in a messy ponytail with many curls falling in her face.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She smiled looking at him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," Mac smiled at her, "So, Stella, I was wondering…" Mac began, lightly stuttering. He couldn't believe he had a hard time getting the words out! This was Stella after all.

"Are you okay?" Stella smiled at him.

"Yes," Mac smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner." He asked.

"Like a date?" Stella smiled.

"I guess." Mac said, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Okay, I would love to." Stella said with a wide smile, "How about tonight, after work?" she suggested.

"Alright, I will see you later, then." Mac smiled as he walked away. He turned one last time to glance at Stella.

* * *

><p>Stella walked hand in hand with Mac. It was two am and they had just been out for a walk after their date. They had had a wonderful dinner and they were now heading back to PD. It was a black night, the only light provided came from two small lights at the bottom of a public pool. Mac saw Stella's lips stretch into a smile when she glanced at the pool to their right.<p>

"Stella it's closed." Mac said as her hand left his.

"We have badges and no one's around." She said as she jumped the gate in a swift move. "Come on, no one will see us! There are no lights." She added as she took off her shirt, revealing a shiny red bra. Stella lightly shivered; it was a chilly summer night.

"Stella." Mac said in a warning tone. She turned around and slowly slid her pants off her ass, throwing Mac a playful look over her shoulder.

"Damn you, woman." Mac sighed as he saw her butt in the red thong. With a quick move, he was over the fence. As he took his shirt off, Stella dove into the water.

"Oh! It's so warm." She said. Mac turned to look at Stella as he slid off his pants. He heard two splotching sounds to his right and saw the red underwear Stella was wearing beside his feet.

"Skinny dipping?" He asked. She bit her lower lip and grinned. Mac sighed and slid off his boxers. He dove in and swam up to her.

"This water _is_ warm." He said as he swam around Stella. She laughed as he did a few flips and then swam up to her. Mac took Stella's hand and pulled her to where his feet could touch the bottom of the pool. He pulled her against him and their lips met. Stella moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stella felt Mac's erection against her thigh. He placed both hands on her ass and picked her up. Stella moaned as Mac slowly lowered her on his member. They both began moving their hips, the water gently moving against their bodies.

"This is niiiiice." Stella moaned in Mac's ear. He had both hands firmly on her ass, allowing him to easily thrust in and out of her.

"You take yoga, right?" Mac asked between movements. Stella nodded.

"You flexible?" He asked. Again, she replied with a nod, followed by a moan. Mac slid a hand down her leg and pulled it up to rest her knee underneath his arm, while the other was wrapped around his waist. Stella placed her head in Mac's neck.

"Oh God," Stella moaned as he slid deeper into her. She began moving her hips as best she could, but Mac wanted to be in charge. He thrust in and out of Stella.

"So…close." Stella moaned as her walls closed in on Mac's dick. He gave a few more hard pushes into her and her juices cascaded down his dick. She kept moaning as Mac continued moving in and out of her, it was his turn now. Stella placed her hands on his shoulder to lightly pull herself up and down trying to meet his thrust.

"I'm close, baby," Mac groaned as Stella moved with him. He gave another few hard thrusts and groaned as he released his seed into her. Stella lowered her leg and linked her ankles around his waist. They kissed passionately. Stella pushed her hips backwards, allowing Mac to slide out of her. With her legs still around Mac's waist, Stella leaned back allowing herself to float on the smooth surface of the water. Mac smiled as Stella closed her eyes.

"I love water, it's so freeing." She said. Mac looked at Stella, stretched out in front of him, floating the water, her hair floating around her face.

"Now, you're Amphitrite." Mac said to Stella. She opened his eyes and looked at Mac.

"Have you been studying Greek mythology?"She asked him. Mac smiled in response. He leaned forward and slid his hands down from her shoulders, over her breasts, down her sides and over her round hips. Stella giggled as she unlinked her ankles from around Mac's waist. With a swift move of her hands and a few kicks, she floated away from him.

"Get back here." He said swimming after her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Mac looked at the curls that stuck to her face and smiled at her. Stella put her hands on Mac's face, while still underneath his arm. Their lips began kissing, slowly at first, as if to tease and then got more passionate. One of Stella's hands went down Mac's body and wrapped around his shaft.

"Again?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"Are you refusing?" She asked. Mac shook his head and smiled as Stella moved to wrap her legs around him again. As they resumed kissing, Mac ran his thumbs on Stella's soft cheeks. He then slid them down her back and cupped her ass, ready to pick her up. Just as Mac was ready to strike, a light shone in their eyes.

"Alright, kids, break it…up." A familiar voice said. "Mac?" They recognised Flack's voice. Stella buried her face in Mac's neck, in the hope of hiding herself.

"And is that…Stella?" Flack said, sounding incredibly shocked.

"Hi." Stella said looking over her shoulder.

"Wow! This is, um…this is embarrassing." Flack said, his eyes glued on Stella's bare back.

"Yes, Flack, we know, may we have some privacy, please." Mac asked.

"Guys, this is private property…" Flack began.

"We know! Can you just leave?" Stella said sternly.

"Urm, sure." Flack said as he walked away.

"We have got to stop getting caught!" Stella said as they got out of the pool.

"I know." Mac smiled, "He was eyeing you." he added.

"No he wasn't!" Stella smiled. Mac shook his head and put on his clothes as Stella did the same.

"I live close to here, want to go to my place." Stella said as she seductively placed a hand on the bump in Mac's jeans.

"PD's closer." Mac grinned as he pulled Stella's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella and Mac had been dating for almost six months now and both had been able to keep it a secret, although they had to quiet Lindsay and Flack. For their six month anniversary, Mac had taken Stella out to dinner to her favourite restaurant and then he took her to see Cabaret, her favourite Broadway show. Two were now walking back to the brunette's place. Stella had linked her fingers with Mac's. The November snow was slowly falling in thick flakes.<p>

"This evening has been perfect, thank Mac." Stella smiled sweetly as they crossed the street to get to her apartment.

"I hoped you would like it." He smiled at her. He had made a special effort to choose events of her liking. Stella's hand left Mac's as she climbed the stairs to her front door.

"I guess this is good night." Stella said turning to look at Mac.

"You're going to leave me out here in the cold." Mac asked with a grin. Stella looked at him and then looked up at the sky.

"Well, since it is snowing and it would be dangerous for you to walk home right now, I guess you can stay." Stella laughed as she took Mac's hand. The two walked into the building and into the elevator.

* * *

><p>By the time the elevator doors opened on the floor of Stella's apartment, the two were kissing passionately. They stumbled to Stella's door and laughed as she struggled to open it. As soon as they were inside the clothes started flying all over the place. They stripped of their winter coats and started kissing again. Mac pulled Stella's dress over her head and threw it to the floor as they crossed the kitchen. Mac's shirt and pants were left in the hallway leading to the bedroom. Mac's hands played with Stella's bra clasp and as they walked past the bathroom, he hung the bra on the doorknob. As they walked into the bedroom, Stella slammed Mac into the door frame and pulled off his boxers. She threw them to the floor and pulled him into the room, kicking the door close behind her. As they made their way to the bed, Stella tripped on her carpet and fell to the floor, bringing Mac with her. They laughed for a few minutes and resumed kissing. Stella couldn't help but giggle as Mac pulled down her thong and threw it over his shoulder. He placed both hands solidly on Stella hips and lowered his head. Stella gasped as Mac's tongue slid in her center.<p>

"Oh, Mac!" Stella moaned entangling her fingers in his hair. She gasped again as his tongue slid out of her and he wrapped his lips around her clit. He sucked on it, running the tip of his tongue over it. Stella cried out in ecstasy as Mac slid two fingers inside her and gently began curling them. Stella's hips moved with his fingers.

"Oh, Mac! This is it." She whispered. He slid his fingers out of her and kissed his way up her body. When his lips touched hers, she felt the tip of his dick brush her clit. Mac used his hand to position himself and then slowly slid inside of her. Stella gasped as Mac began thrusting inside her, slowly at first and then harder and harder, not allowing Stella to order him around. It didn't take long for Stella to moan loudly. Mac sped up his thrusts and Stella pulled her knees towards her chin, opening herself to him. Mac thrust deeper into her and then heard her moan loudly as her muscles clenched his cock.

"Oh, God! Mac." She moaned as her juices flowed over his member. Mac smiled down at her and slid out of her and turned her around.

"Again?" Stella asked, out of breath, she hated this position. Mac didn't answer; he just placed his hands on her hips and pulled her rear upwards, forcing her on her knees. Stella pushed her upper body up, locked her arms and gasped as Mac entered her again.

"Oh, fuck, Mac." She moaned as he thrust deep into her. Mac placed both hands on her stomach and held on tight as he thrust faster into Stella. He listened to her gasp again and began pounding into her as best he could.

"Oh, God, Mac! oh, oh, yes, yes, yes, yes," She gasped again. Mac groaned as he felt his release approach. His thighs began to shake; he slid his hands to her hips and held on tight to brace himself. She gently moved her hips as he gave a few hard thrusts into her. Stella's walls closed in on Mac once again forcing his release.

"Fuck, Stella." Mac groaned as he exploded into her. He kept thrusting and then Stella moaned as her body's nectar enveloped him again. Stella's upped body collapsed as she breathes heavily. As soon as Mac pulled himself out of her, her hips fell to the floor as well. Mac lay beside her and turned to kiss her lips. Stella arched her neck back and frowned.

"Damn." She said as she looked behind her.

"What is it?" Mac asked, slightly worried he had not satisfied her.

"We _almost_ made it to the bed." She said pointing to the bed that was, in fact, just a few inches away. Mac laughed as he placed his face between Stella's breasts.

"Maybe next time." She smiled. Mac kissed the valley between her breasts and then helped her up as they climbed into bed. Stella settled her head on the crook of Mac's neck and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Stella was pacing in her bathroom, waiting for her three minutes to pass. She was late again and she knew this was it, she could feel it inside her. In her mind, she could already see the little curly top child running around. The child would have her hair and Mac's eyes. She closed the toilet seat and sat down. She sighed again and tapped her foot on the tile floor. Mac was off to work, but he had told her to let him know as soon as she knew for sure. The timer went off and Stella jumped up. She picked up the stick, took a deep breath and looked down…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I love reviews :D<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You to Andry for BETAing this chapter for me :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella took a deep breath and glanced down at the stick in her hands. Her heart dropped in her chest when she saw the words clearly printed. 'Not pregnant'. A knot formed in her throat and tears filled her eyes.<p>

"Dammit!" She yelled throwing the test across the room. She sat down in the corner of the room and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and bursted into tears. Another failed attempt, another negative, Stella felt like a failure. She pulled out her cell phone and called Mac.

"Taylor." He answered.

"It's negative again." Stella sobbed into the phone.

"Aw, Stella, I'll be right over, give me ten minutes." He said, "I'll be right over." he added.

"Okay." She sobbed back. She hung up the phone and cried into her knees until she heard her front door open.

"Stella?" Mac's voice yelled. She heard his footsteps come towards the bathroom. She lifted her head to look at him when he walked through the door.

"Oh, Stella." Mac said softly when he saw her red, puffy eyes. He sat beside her and took her into his arms. Stella placed her head against Mac's chest and cried some more. Mac held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I was sure this time! I was late again and I really thought…" She cried.

"We'll try again." He whispered. "It hasn't been all that long, we've only been trying for about six months, let's just give it time." He added.

"I was just so sure this time." She sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know." Mac sighed. He didn't want to let her know he was as disappointed as she was. When she had told him she was almost positive she was pregnant, he had gotten excited, he couldn't wait to be a dad. Stella stopped crying and wiped her cheeks.

"I better get to work now." She said standing up.

"Stella, you don't have to…" Mac said.

"No, Mac, if I'm going to have a breakdown and lock myself in every time these tests are negative, I might as well dig my grave and lie in it." She said. "Let me change and I'll go in with you." she added.

"Okay." Mac said watching her walk into the other room.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and Stella was back to her old happy self again. She was sitting in Mac's office one day when he asked her if she'd like to go to a case with Lindsay.<p>

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"419 in Greenwich, though it might cheer you up." Mac smiled handing her the page.

"Thanks." Stella said walking out the door.

"You and me?" Lindsay asked Stella as she joined her.

"You and me." Stella smiled. "I'm driving." She added with a grin.

* * *

><p>When the two ladies got to the crime scene, they got out of the car and walked towards the building.<p>

"Oh, my God! What is that smell?" Stella asked putting her hand over her nose.

"It's decomp," Lindsay replied matter of fact. "Aren't you used to it by now?" she asked.

"This reeks! Oh my God!" Stella said. As they got closer, the smell got worst for Stella. Suddenly, she couldn't keep back her gag reflex. Lindsay looked at her with wide eyes as Stella retched.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked, "Stella, you're almost green." She added.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Stella said dropping her kit and running away from the crime scene. She bent over some bushes and threw up several times. She took in the fresh air in big gulps.

"Stella, are you okay?" Lindsay asked as she joined the brunette.

"I'm fine," Stella said, "I have no idea what got into me." She added.

"Maybe you should go back, I'll call Mac and have him send Danny or Sheldon." Lindsay said.

"I think so, too." Stella said feeling another wave of nausea hit her. "Oh, God!" she said as she leaned over the bushes to throw up again.

"You're not driving; I'm going to call Mac." Lindsay said. When the supervisor got there, he helped Stella into his car and they drove off.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I have no idea, I keep throwing up." She said. Stella opened her window a crack when she felt another wave of nausea approach. Mac watched as she took deep breaths.

"I'm taking you to your doctor, you're almost green, Stella." Mac said turning onto a street.

"No, I'm fine." Stella objected. She turned to look at Mac and saw in his face that there was no objecting.

Mac sat in the reception of Stella's doctor as he waited for her. His phone vibrated and he glanced at it. It was a text from Lindsay.

'How is she?' it read.

'We're at her doctor's now.' Mac replied.

'Let me know when you know what's up with her.' Lindsay wrote again.

'I will,' Mac answered.

"Thank you doctor." He heard Stella's voice say. Mac stood up and placed his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Stomach flu?" He asked. Stella looked down and shook her head. When she lifted her head, her green eyes were flooded with tears.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked worried. Stella smiled at him and replied:

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review :)<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate Mac." Stella mumbled as she walked into the lab. She had been forced to jump into a dumpster to look for a gun. Ever since finding out she was pregnant, Mac was sending Stella to do easy jobs or mostly non-dangerous ones.<p>

"Glad you got over that morning sickness or that would have been me in the dumpster." Lindsay laughed as the brunette walked into the Montana native's lab.

"I hate that Mac has me doing these stupid things, I'm pregnant, not disabled." Stella said handing the evidence to Lindsay. "I can still process a crime scene and question suspects and chase after them." She added.

"He's just concerned, Stella, it's okay." Lindsay smiled.

"The hell it is! I need to chase after someone; the most excitement I get these days is, well…sex." Stella smiled.

"I really didn't need to know that." Lindsay said.

"I know, sorry." Stella said pulling the elastic out of her hair, letting her curls loose. "I just miss the excitement, you know." She sighed.

"Stella not to be rude or anything," Lindsay began, "but, um…you reek!" she added putting a hand over her nose.

"Thanks Lindsay." Stella said throwing her a look. Stella made her way to the locker rooms and stripped of her smelly overalls, throwing them in a dirty laundry bin. She grabbed her toiletries and walked to the showers.

As the hot water washed the dirt out of her hair and off her face, Stella sighed and relaxed. She leaned forward and let the hot water cascade down her back. She was only eight weeks pregnant but her back was already hurting her. Her hair stuck to her back and cheeks.

"Stella?" She heard Mac's voice say softly. She turned and looked at him.

"How was the crime scene?" He asked. She turned to look at him and placed both hands on her hips.

"Look Mac, I am pregnant, I am not disabled! I want you to give me a crime scene, a real one! I am sick and tired of jumping into dumpsters or I don't know, doing stupid easy things! I can still process a damn crime scene Mac." She said sternly. He just stood and looked at her. "Talk to me!" She said angrily.

"You are so sexy when you're mad…and wet." Mac said walking into the shower. He grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. Stella tried to push him away, but he held on tight. Stella gave in and returned Mac's kiss by running her tongue on his lips. When he let her go, Stella looked down at him.

"I got you wet." She said.

"I bet I did the same to you." He grinned.

"Cocky." She said pushing him away. "Now let me finish this shower so I can get back to writing reports." She added rolling her eyes. Mac laughed.

"Calm down, Stella, I was just here to ask you if you wanted to come to a murder scene with me." He asked. She whipped around.

"Really?" She asked her eyes flooding with tears.

"Don't go all hormonal on me now." He said as she hugged him tight. "Now hurry and finish up this shower so we can go." He added. Stella smiled at him and turned around to finish cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Stella collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes.<p>

"You're tired out, aren't you?" He asked with a grin as he lay next to her.

"Shut up!" Stella said hitting him on the arm.

"Stella, I know you think I've been giving you easy cases but you do need to take it easy." Mac said. "You're not twenty anymore and you are pregnant." He added. She threw him a look.

"Are you saying I'm old?" She asked.

"No," he laughed, "I'm just saying take it easy." He added. Mac gave her a quick kiss and closed his eyes ready to sleep. Stella lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Mac?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Hm?" He asked.

"We don't have to get married, do we?" Stella said, "I mean we can still have a baby and not get married." She added.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I'm just not a big fan of all that…stuff." She said. "The white dress, the vows, the whole she-bang never interested me." Stella explained.

"Then we won't get married." Mac smiled, "I'm with you and that's all that matters." He added.

"I should sell my apartment, or sublet it at least." Stella said thinking of her now unoccupied apartment. She had insisted on keeping it 'just in case' as she said it.

"Sure." Mac mumbled into his pillow. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

"We're going to have to start working on a nursery soon." She said again.

"Stella!" Mac said with a laugh.

"What?" She asked looking at him with big eyes.

"I just got off an almost forty eight hour shift; can I please get some sleep?" Mac asked. The brunette smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry." She whispered, "I just have a lot on my mind." She added.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," Mac said pulling her close to him. "For now, you need to rest, too." He mumbled burying his nose in her hair. He slid his hand down her to small bump. "Junior needs sleep, too."

"You think it's a boy?" She asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"It's a girl." Stella said confidently.

"You willing to wait seven months to find out?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Let's not find out the sex of the baby until _he_ is born." Mac said putting accent on the 'he'.

"Fine!" Stella smiled, "but when _she_ is born, you'll see that mother's intuition is always right." She grinned. Mac kissed her again and then lay his head down. Within seconds he was sleeping soundly. Stella listened to his snores and moved her hands down to her stomach.

"Good night moro mou, s'agapo." She whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the Greek isn't acurate! got it off Google :P supposed to be: "Good night my baby, I love you."<strong>

**~Kate xo  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****Thanks to Lynette for being my BETA****

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella smiled awkwardly at the women sitting around her. The baby shower had been Lindsay's idea and she hated it.<p>

"Why did you have to do this again?" Stella asked turning towards Lindsay.

"Cause it's fun, just smile…it's almost done." Lindsay said.

"If one more person touches my stomach, I might shoot them." Stella said through a smile as someone took a picture of her and Lindsay.

"Time for gifts, Stella." One of the girls commented. Stella smiled and endured endless photos as she opened gifts for the baby. From little things such as pyjamas, stuffed animals to bigger things like a car seat and a bassinet.

"Thank you everyone, for coming and for these wonderful gifts, I'm sure they'll be put to good use." Stella said, "Also, thanks to Lindsay for organizing this, it was very nice of her and I appreciate it." She added. As the guests started to leave, Stella called Mac.

"Come rescue me!" She said as soon as he picked up.

"I take it you didn't enjoy the baby shower." Mac laughed at her.

"You should have told me! You know how much I hate surprises and these women kept touching my stomach! I wanted to kill them!" She said.

"I'll be right there to pick you up." He laughed at her again.

"Bring the truck!" Stella yelled before he hung up. When the brunette looked up, Lindsay was walking towards her.

"I'd say we had a pretty good turnout, wouldn't you?" Lindsay smiled. Stella nodded as she began to look at the gifts she had gotten.

"These are nice and they will be useful but you should have told me Lindsay." Stella said throwing Lindsay a look. The Montanan blushed with a shy smile.

"Finally!" Stella sighed as Mac and Danny walked through the doors. The guys picked up everything and loaded up the truck.

* * *

><p>When the two got home, Stella headed for the bedroom, the afternoon had exhausted her.<p>

"Wait, I want to show you something first!" Mac said. He took her hands and led her towards the end of the hall. "Flack, Danny and I have been working at it all day." He smiled proudly as he pushed open the door. Stella gasped and tears flooded her eyes as she looked around.

"Well, what do you think?" Mac asked taking a step inside. The room, which had been selected to be the nursery, had been painted in off white, with pillars to resemble a Greek temple. The roof had a giant sun and cartoon characters of the Greek gods. The crib had been set up and placed in a corner of the room as was a wooden rocking chair.

"Now this, I made myself, try it." Mac smiled as he patted the seat of the rocking chair. Stella sat down and could already imagine herself rocking their child.

"Mac, this…all of this…it's incredible." Stella smiled, "help me up." She said putting her hands out. Mac pulled her up and into a hug.

"This is perfect, Stella, I have you and soon I'll have this little guy."

"Girl." She corrected him with a smile. Mac chuckled and kissed her.

"You're gorgeous Stella, I can't believe how lucky I am." He said.

"How about we spend the rest of the night setting up the changing table and putting clothes away?" Stella smiled.

"We could go over baby names." Mac smiled. The brunette nodded and smiled as they began to prepare the nursery that would soon be room to their baby.

The months passed and a forty weeks pregnant Stella was sitting in Mac's office, enjoying the air conditioning.

"You know we have air conditioning at home." Mac chuckled

"I know, but I don't want to be home alone and I like lending a hand here, I get bored at home Mac." Stella whined. He shook his head with a smile.

"If I would have known you'd be this whiny, I would have used protection." Mac grinned, earning him a glare from Stella.

"Now, help me up, I have to pee…again." Stella said putting her hands out. Mac laughed and helped her stand up. He watched as she waddled across the room and towards the bathroom. He couldn't believe his luck to have both Stella and a baby on the way.

"Mac, we have to go." Stella sighed as she walked back into the room.

"Can this wait, I have a phone call to make." Mac asked.

"No, it can't wait…my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review :)<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	9. Chapter 9

****Thanks to Lynette for being my BETA (my official BETA hehe)****

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>21 hours, a lot of screaming, pain and crying later, Stella held a beautiful little baby girl in her arms. She yelled as she gave the last push and smiled as Mac yelled: "It's a girl!" with tears in his eyes. The baby girl weighed 6 pounds and 1 ounce and measured 21 inches. She was now sitting in her hospital room with her daughter in her arms.<p>

"She's so beautiful." Mac said looking at the two. "My girls." He smiled kissing Stella's forehead. They heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Hi guys," Lindsay said as she stepped in. She was followed by Danny and Lucy, Flack and Sheldon.

"Oh, my God! She's beautiful!" Lindsay said as she looked at the baby.

"Wanna hold her?" Stella asked. Lindsay nodded with a big smile and took the precious little girl in her arms. The brunette looked down at the little girl. She had olive skin and soft light brown hair.

"She looks like you." She said looking at Stella.

"Thank God, imagine having a little Mac." Flack commented with a laugh.

"What's her name?" Danny asked as he approached Lindsay so Lucy could see the baby.

"We haven't decided yet." Stella smiled.

"You two, she really is incredible." Sheldon smiled as he looked at the girl. They all looked in silence at the girl sleeping in Lindsay's arms.

"Mommy, I want one." 6 year old Lucy told her mother. The crew laughed as Lindsay looked at Danny.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Lindsay smiled.

"Speaking of which, we have to get going!" Danny said, "We're headed to the beach this weekend." He added. Stella took her little girl back and waved to the crew as they all walked out the door.

"You know," Mac said as he got into bed beside Stella, "we still have to name this little goddess." He added.

"I was thinking Anaxandra or Corinne." Stella smiled looking at her daughter.

"How about something shorter like Aiden or Jessica," Mac suggested.

"Mac, I am not naming our daughter after some of our dead co-workers." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"What about Peyton?" Stella raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "I was kidding!" He laughed when he saw the killer look in the Grecian's eyes.

"Try again." Stella said.

"We had talked about Alexis? What about that?" Mac suggested as he looked down at his little princess.

"Alexis Taylor, I don't like that." Stella shrugged. "Maybe something shorter, like Alex or Lexi…" Stella began.

"Lexi! Lexi Taylor, that sounds great and it's short and easy to learn how to spell." Mac smiled. He watched Stella as she thought about it. Her eyes moving around the room and then to the girl in her arms.

"Yeah, Lexi…I like that," Stella said. She turned her eyes towards the baby. "What about you? Do you like the name Lexi?" The baby stirred in her sleep before settling into her mother's arms again.

"Lexi it is then," Mac smiled. "Lexi Katherine Taylor." He sighed.

"Katherine?" Stella asked.

"I like the name." Mac shrugged. Stella kissed him and smiled down at her baby. Mac smiled as Stella whispered something to the baby in Greek and then looked up at him.

"This is perfect, everything that I could have ever wanted, Mac." Stella smiled, "I have you and I have Lexi, life is complete." She smiled.

"I love you too, Stella." Mac said as he pulled her close. The two sat in silence watching their little girl sleep soundly knowing that for long they had looked for love and happiness while it was right in front of them. All they had to do was find each other.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to come :)<strong>

**~Kate xo**


	10. Chapter 10

****Thanks again to Lynette for BETA-ing :)****

**This last chapter is set 7 years after chapter 9 :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Stella heard a car pull into the driveway. Seconds later she heard tiny footsteps running towards the front door.<p>

"Daddy's home!" The girls yelled running down the hall.

"Lexi, Magan, how many times will I have to tell you not to run in the house?" Stella yelled after the little girls that sped past her and jumped into their father's open arms.

"Sorry." Magan replied placing her head against Mac's shoulder.

"Will you drive me to school, daddy?" Lexi asked pulling at Mac's coat collar.

"Give Daddy a break, girls." Stella smiled walking into the entrance. Mac held on to the girls and leaned forward to kiss Stella. He placed the two girls down and watched as they ran away to the playroom.

"How's Jason this morning?" He asked motioning to the baby in Stella's arms.

"He's fine," Stella said smiling down at her four month old son. "Kept me up all night but that's fine." She added.

"Did he have a stomach ache?" He asked Stella as they walked to the kitchen.

"I think so, poor little guy." Stella smiled. "Can you take the girls to school this morning?" She added.

"Of course." Mac smiled as he took the baby out of her arms.

"I'm going to help Lexi finish getting ready for school, Magan's more than ready, I have no idea why the oldest is also the slowest of our girls." Stella said walking towards the stairs. "Lexi, come brush your teeth, it's almost time for school!" she yelled towards the playroom. She heard the little footsteps run towards her and climb the stairs. Mac watched as Stella chased Lexi to the top floor, their curly hair bouncing with every step. Lexi was the spitting image of Stella, curly brown hair, green eyes and the same adorable facial features. The baby whined in Mac's arms and stretched. Mac looked down at the little boy and smiled. For all that Lexi looked like Stella; Jason looked like him, even as a baby.

"Daddy, look!" Magan said running to him with a drawing in hand. She showed him a drawing she had just finished showing the family.

"That's gorgeous honey." Mac smiled. The youngest girl was a perfect mix of both parents. She had wavy brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Alright, girls, go put your shoes and coats on." Stella said as she returned with the eldest girl. She took the littlest Taylor in her arms and kissed Mac again.

"Good luck dropping off Magan." She laughed. Their youngest daughter loved throwing tantrums when being dropped off at school.

"I'm sure it will be a joy." Mac smiled as he walked out the doors with the girls. Stella waved with one hand as the car pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>That night, once the girls were in bed and the baby was sleeping, the two were sitting in their room. The fireplace chased the winter cold out of the room and threw a warm glow in the room.<p>

"I love when you don't work at night." Stella said as she snuggled to Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Me too." Mac smiled. The two sat in silence, watching the fire burn, listening to it crackle.

"You know, I never thought we'd get married." Stella said suddenly as her eyes fell on their wedding pictures. Their wedding had been a Las Vegas quickie. They had travelled there on vacation and ended up getting married. Mac laughed.

"Especially that the first thing you told me was that you did not want to get married." He said kissing her forehead.

"This didn't work out like I thought it would." Stella said.

"What didn't?"

"Life, I never thought I'd get married, have kids…much less be with you." She commented.

"Uh, thanks?" Mac laughed.

"You know what I mean." Stella said gently smacking his chest.

"Of course I did!" Mac smiled, "and I wouldn't have it any other way, this is perfect." He added as he leaned in to kiss her. Stella moved to straddle his lap as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He slowly began to unbutton her pyjama, moving to kiss her neck. Just as he was about to pop the last button, the bedroom door opened and a little voice called.

"Mommy?" Stella looked up at Mac and hurried to button her pyjama.

"What is it, sweetie?" Stella asked.

"I had an efiálti̱s." The girl said.

"Oh, come here, mo̱ró." Stella said as she pulled back the covers. Magan climbed into bed between her parents and immediately clung to Mac.

"Good night daddy." She mumbled as she fell into a slumber again. Stella wrapped her arms around the little girl and smiled at Mac.

"Could life be more perfect?" She asked as she played with Magan's hair.

"I don't think so." Mac replied. He turned the fireplace off using the controller and then settled into bed.

"Good night ,gorgeous." He smiled at Stella.

"Good night, honey." Stella replied. In this moment, Stella knew that her life truly was what she had always wanted. She was happily married to the man she loved more than anything and three healthy children that were now her world. She was glad she had finally found what had been right in front of her all along…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being patient as I re-posted this :) The Greek was translated using Google (<strong>efiálti̱s is nightmare and mo̱ró is baby in Greek<strong>). Thanks for reading (or re-reading). I am hoping to have the sequel written up soon.**

**Please leave a review**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
